


Slabá chvilka

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actors, Partička, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Devotion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, blowjob
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czech actors in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slabá chvilka

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Jen tak trávíte odpoledne se svým kamarádem, koukáte na televizi, před sebou máte pivo a prostě je vám fajn. Pak ale mysl začne přijímat myšlenky na něco, co… jste minule v podobné situaci učinili. Znejistíte. Pamatujete si, že onen zážitek nebyl zcela špatný, právě naopak, jenže nevíte, jak se k tomu staví druhá strana. Sice vás nechala dělat, co jste si vzali do hlavy, dokonce i nějaká spolupráce se dostavila.

Ale nevíte, jaká bude reakce tentokrát.

Přesto neignorujete klíčící vzrušení a posunutí blíže k němu zamaskujete jen snahou změnit polohu. Po očku ho sledujete, vypadá tak klidně, vyrovnaně, ale vy tušíte, že to, co se chystáte udělat, ho z míry zcela jistě vyvede. Víte, že mu tím děláte těžkosti, možná motáte hlavu a třeba i ohrožujete plynulost života. Jenže vy to i tak provedete. Proč? Z vlastních sobeckých důvodů. Protože to prostě chcete. Chcete vidět jeho pohled, z něhož sálá touha, svaly jeho tváře, zmítající se pod nápory slasti, zatínající se pěsti, tlumené steny… 

Protože je to vaše droga, která ovšem neničí jen vás, ale i toho druhého.

A on vám to dovolí. Z lítosti? Z přátelství? Nevíte, nezajímáte se, možná ani vědět nechcete. Prostě berete vše, co vám dá, a doufáte, že jednou… jednou bude iniciátorem on.

Uvědomujete si jeho blízkost, takřka se jej dotýkáte celou stranou těla, cítíte to teplo, plamen uvnitř vás se rozhořívá stále víc. Máte ještě vůbec šanci odolat?

Umístíte dlaň na jeho stehno, chvíli ji tam necháte, čekáte na jakoukoliv reakci. Zrak máte upřený na obrazovku, prozatím nechcete vidět jeho výraz, zřejmě by se tvářil stejně neutrálně, snad by se mu tváří mihnul náznak překvapení či nepohodlí. Pomalu sunete ruku vzhůru a zpět, měkké polštářky se otupují drsností rifloviny, hladina vašeho vzrušení stoupá.

Už vám to nestačí, musíte jít dál. A tak náhle zíráte na obrazovku s tím, že v dlani svíráte rozkrok svého přítele, jenž vůči přechozí pozornosti nezůstal zcela imunní. Promnete obsah kalhot, pak bez obtíží rozepnete knoflík i zip, pohledem fixujete televizi, sedíte křečovitě, rádi byste se k němu natočili, ale přestože váš přítel není proti, máte strach z toho, co zahlédnete v jeho očích…

Překonáte první vrstvu látky v podobě riflí, váháte, zda máte učinit rychlý proces i se spodním prádlem. Pomoc však přijde odněkud, odkud to nečekáte. Na zápěstí ucítíte pevný stisk, strnete v hrůze, že vás odstrčí, téměř vám před očima i proletí celý život, ale k vaší úlevě se příjemně chladná dlaň rozprostře nad tou vaší a vede ji pod lem trenek, následně ji s pohlazením opustí.

Jistě sevřete tvrdý orgán, vytáhnete jej ven… ne, už nedokážete hledět na nezajímavý program běžící v televizi, hlava se natočí a vaše oči jsou jako magnet přitahovány k tomu, co svíráte v ruce. Stejnou silou vás přitáhnou i jeho oči, hnědé, hluboké, ač byste mu to nikdy neřekli, víte, že jsou prostě nádherné.

Možná čekáte, že je zavře, že se na vás nebude chtít dívat, ale nic takového se neděje. Opětuje váš pohled, touha z něj jen čiší, pohlcuje vás a vy chcete být pohlceni ještě víc. Nakláníte se, vyjde vám vstříc, rty se dotkne těch vašich a zasténá vám do úst, když konečně zvýšíte rychlost ruky, dotýkající se jeho erekce. Užíváte si chuť těch sladkých rtů a náhlá dravost polibku vám imponuje. Vnímáte jeho tlumené steny, prsty, jež se vám zarývají do ramene, odtáhnete se, chcete vidět jeho výraz. Je jen pár centimetrů od vás, zrychleně dýchá, na čele se mu perlí pot, zorničky má rozšířené… nikdy jste neviděli nic krásnějšího, nic svůdnějšího, nic co by vás tak moc dokázalo zasáhnout.

Jeho krátké, hlasité steny, když na dlani ucítíte první horký pramen a další následují, jsou tou nejnádhernější hudbou pro vaše uši. Fascinovaně si prohlížíte jeho výraz, ten, pro který tohle všechno vlastně děláte, ten, pro který byste provedli cokoliv.

Hlavou vám proběhne myšlenka, že v tom lítáte víc, než jste si mysleli.

A vaše zjištění se prohlubuje s dalším pohledem hnědých očí, v hlavě vám hučí, najednou vnímáte jen a pouze ty oči a potřebný tlak a tření, jež se právě objevilo v oblasti vašich třísel. Jste na tom natolik špatně, že vám stačí jen pár doteků přes látku a vidíte hvězdy…

Probíráte se z orgasmu, zrakem poplašeně hledáte svého přítele. Stojí vedle pohovky, s nečitelným výrazem vás pozoruje. Ne, přeci jen není tak nečitelný, pro vás ne. Pokusíte se nahodit úsměv, ale nějak vám to nejde, takže se jen díváte, jak se na vašem příteli stále zřetelněji projevuje stud, vina, zmatení. Stejně jako minule. Možní i víc.

Je vám jasné, že za jeho stav můžete vy. A vina by vás sžírala také, jenže… všechny výčitky přehluší pocit, že takhle je to správné. Víte, že není, snažíte se tomu věřit, abyste se vyhnuli svému svědomí. V zamyšlení jen mimoděk zaznamenáte, že se váš přítel pohnul a zmizel vám ze zorného pole. Bez pozdravu. Srdce bolí, mozek rozumí.

Nečekáte, že se vrátí. Ale on náhle stojí před vámi, nepozvedáte k němu oči, raději jej jen v momentě chytnete. Chcete se přesvědčit, že neblouzníte. Objímáte jej kolem pasu, cítíte prsty ve vlasech, připadáte si slabí, skoro jako parazit, který se chce přiživit na tom druhém. Ale teplo a přítomnost vašeho přítele tyhle myšlenky zaplaší. Pochybujete, zda jste skutečně chtěli jen vidět jeho výraz, že jste chtěli jen vidět… Přitisknete se k němu ještě více.

 

Ne, chtěli jste i cítit, držet, nepustit. Chcete všechno.

"Miluju tě," pronesete tiše, hlavu zabořenou do látky vonící jako on. Dlouho nezaznamenáte žádnou odezvu, možná i trochu doufáte, že váš šepot neslyšel. Dokonce si začnete neschopnost se kontrolovat vyčítat, už už máte tendenci se postavit a nasadit klidný výraz, když…

"Já vím," řekne.

Vaše kolena opět pozbydou síly k pohybu, dál jej objímáte, a čas se kolem vás zastavil. Svět se smrskne jen na to, jak krásně voní, jak něžně vás hladí… a jak strašně moc jste mu za to vděční.


End file.
